Fix you-Jahvie
by xxperfectweaponxx
Summary: I'm really bad descriptions but... Jayy and Dahvie are in a fire, will they make it


_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

A 30 year old, Sally Stitches giggled as she wrote on the piece of lined paper. The room was black and the only source of light was coming from the T.V which was playing Juno and Sally's phone was an extra source of light which caused her Rainbow haired friend Dahvie vanity to grumble.  
"Sally, Phone! OFF!" Dahvie hissed at her. Sally rolled her eyes. "Oh Dahv's, Just let me finish!" She replied.

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

"Ugh, Dahvie She'll be like another minute." Jayy Von Monroe, Sally's other friend and Dahvie's Boyfriend said to Dahvie with a reassuring smile and kissed the top of his head. Sally smiled. "Fine, but hurry!" Dahvie said snuggling into Jayy's side on the love seat. The two were covered by a blanket as Sally sat on the loveseats matching recliner with a blanket covering her legs. She looked down at the puzzled paper and at the two young boys watching the movie together all snuggled up. Sally looked down at the paper. She brought the pen to it and started to write  
"Dahvie and Jayy,  
You two are the sweetest thing EVA! You guys will be together 4ver!  
-Sally"  
She signed her name and folded the note, proud of her cheesy little note.

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse _

She threw the note at Dahvie hitting him in the nose. "Sally!" Dahvie hissed. Jayy smirked "Read the note."Jayy said. The two men opened the note and smiled. "Sally" Dahvie said. "Yes?" she replied. "Pen." He said. She tossed him the pen and watched as he thought about what to write. Dahvie looked up at Jayy. He smiled and began to write...  
"Sally  
We will be together forever. Nothing will tear us apart! No matter what. Its us, together, Forever!  
-Dahvie and Jayy "  
Dahvie tossed the note to sally and as she read it her mouth grew into a smile. She looked at them and smiled. She turned to the movie when she noticed the time on the clock. It read 11:30 pm. She looked at the two and frowned knowing this would be the last time for the next few months that she would actually see them since she would be going back home the next day and she had an early flight. She looked out the window and saw the wind picking up. She started to get up.  
_  
When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
_  
Sally turned to the two. "Guys, I gotta go now..." She sighed. Both men stood up. Dahvie turned the lights on as Jayy walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. "I'll miss you Sally." He said. Tears falling down both their cheeks. "I'll come back Jayy, Y-you know that." Sally said. "Yea but not for a long time." Jayy said sadly. Sally kissed him on the cheek. Dahvie walked up to Sally." I wish you'd stay." He said. She pulled him in a hug and kissed his cheek like she did to Jayy. "Be good to each other. Love you!"  
She said walking out. Dahvie and Jayy waved good bye and walked over to the window. The two watched her walk to her car. When they saw something fall out of her hand. The note. Sally reached out to it and ran to try to get it but it was half way down the street in a second. She walked to her car and drove away. Dahvie and Jayy watched her drive down the street. Dahvie wrapped his arms around Jayy's thin figure. Looking up at the taller man, Dahvie stood on his toes and kissed Jayy on the cheek.

_When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

"I'm going to miss her Dahv's." Jayy said sadly looking down. Dahvie walked Jayy over to the couch and sat down. "I know Jayy, I'll miss her too." Dahvie replied. Jayy curled up into his side and put his head on his shoulder. Jayy sighed looking at Dahvie. He took his hand and played with his fingers. "I love you Dahv's,you and your rainbow hair."he said  
with a smirk. Dahvie smiled and looked him in the eye. "I'm going to dye it tomorrow." He said smiling. "Why?" Jayy asked. Jayy moved his hand to Dahvie's rainbow hair and started to play with the multicolored locks. "It's boring." Dahvie said. "Well, I think you look good with it." Jayy said looking into Dahvie's brown eyes. Dahvie smiled and Jayy kissed his plump lips. " Wanna watch the rest of the movie?" Jayy asked Dahvie. "Yea but lets watch it up stairs." Dahvie replied. "OK." Jayy said. The two walked upstairs hand in hand. They settled down in there bed and the storm was getting stronger. The wind wiped and hissed. "I hate storms.." Dahvie said after the thunder cracked in the sky. Jayy snuggled closer to him. "I'm here with you Dahv's" He said. The two listed to the storm and silently fell into a deep sleep.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

_And I will try to fix you_

Both young men where awaken by the smell of smoke and the screeching sound of a fire cracker getting closer and closer to there home. "Dahv's, what the fuck is that?" a sleepy Jayy asked Dahvie who had his head on Jayy's chest. "Sounds like fireworks." Dahvie said. Both men herd a big crash and both shot up. After the crash the smoke alarm and the smell of smoke  
followed. "Dahvie, The house wouldn't be on fire, would it" a worried Jayy asks. The smoke detector answered that question for them. "Dahvie? What the hell do we do?" a worried Jayy asked. "We get out." Dahvie responded. He tried to stay calm for Jayy, he knew he was freaking out and he wanted him to stay calm it was the best thing to do wasn't it? Dahvie sighed looking up at Jayy."Come on, we got to go." he said flatly . Dahvie grabbed Jayy's hand and led him out of the room. They opened the door and were greeted by clouds of smoke. Both breathed in a mouthful of the stuff. "Let's go." Dahvie said. He ducked down to the floor and pulled Jayy down with him so they could avoid the smoke around their heads. Both men crawled on their hands and knees till they reached the stairs and the smell of burning fabric was ten times stronger. The two men crawled until they got to the stair case. Jayy looked down to the main level. Everything was slowly burning and some things were just...ash, nothing but ash. "Dahvie I don't think we're getting down there.." Jayy stated. He looked up at Dahvie. Who started to cough. Jayy instantly grew panicky but his coughing ended. Dahvie looked up at him. "We need to try Jayy" Dahvie Grabbed Jayy's hand and they proceeded down the stairs__

High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go 

Dahvie felt that Jayy was shaking, he knew he was scarred. They got to the main level and tried to avoid the flames. They were doing great, avoiding every burning object. They were almost at the exit, when they herd something falling. A piece of the upstairs flooring fell on Dahvie. He cried out in pain. "HOLY FUCK, DAHVIE!" Jayy cried out rushing over to him. Dahvie was coughing as he collapsed on the ground with the heavy boards still on top of him. Dahvie tried to move but was trapped by the board and he could feel that his rib had cracked. Jayy Started to pull the boards off Dahvie, but it was more difficult then he thought. "J-Jayy...just...just... go.." he said between coughs. It was getting harder to breath, for both of them but mostly for Dahvie. Jayy started to pull the boards off faster. "I'm not going to make it , b-but you are. Go Jayy I mean it I'll...I'll be alright." Dahvie said. Jayy looked him dead in the eye. "No Dahvie, I won't leave, I'm leaving this house with you, or I am not leaving at all and I don't care what you say . !"

__

If you never try you'll never know

Just what you're worth  
  
Jayy pulled off the last board but picked it up and tossed it causing sparks to fly on his shirt and set fire to it. He patted it down even though it burned his hand. Jayy helped Dahvie up and they went as fast as they could out the door, they walked to the other side of the sidewalk and collapsed on the soft moist grass. The rain started to fall. Both were out of breath. Jayy looked at Dahvie and noticed his rib cage. Dahvie's head went up and looked in the directions of the sirens. Jayy gently pulled him closer to him. "what happened?" Jayy looked worried. he touched Dahvies wound with his good hand, it was bleeding, A lot. By now the police where coming and Jayy now took a notice to his burned hand and the fact that he was running out of breath. "Jayy, Please stay with me, I-I love...you.." Those where Dahvie's last words before he passed out next to Jayy. By now the firetruck and ambulance where pulling up along with a black Toyota, it was Sally.__

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

It was midnight but Sally didn't care she couldn't sleep and needed to drive. She got in the car and started to drive, not caring where she would go. She stopped at a red light and herd a fire truck. The light turned green and she moved out of the way so the truck could pass. She decided to follow the red truck to the scene of the fire on the way she thought this was to familiar. Then it hit her, when she saw the house lit up with flames from the distance. It was Jayy and Dahvie's house. She parked as soon as she was close enough and out of the way of the police, paramedics and the firemen. She got out of her car and ran to the house in the now, pouring rain. She arrived next to her two friends side as they lie on the stretchers. Tears fell from her eyes from the sight of them. Both of them, on stretchers, masks over their faces, covered in ash, smelling like smoke, The burns on Jayy and Dahvie's bleeding side. Everything came out she dropped to her knees shaking in sobs. Sally sat on the wet grass and was shaking with sobs as she watched her friends get put in the ambulance. She thought of everything they went through together and cried harder as she wished it could come back she didn't want to lose them not yet, they where precious in her eyes. She watched as both ambulances drove down the street.  
_  
Tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears come streaming down your face And I_

Sally sat there shaking until a fire man came and sat next to her. "Are you friends with the two men?" The man asked. Sally looked up at him. He looked about mid twenties and had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like someone who would listen. He looked like he cared .She nodded still sobbing. He looked sad and looked her dead in the eyes "Look, I really hate to tell you this but.. there is a really small chance of them making it..I'm really sorry." he spoke sadly. She nodded. She sat for a few minutes until a piece of paper hit her foot. She opened it and there was the note the tree of them wrote earlier. She picked it up, got up and walked to her car. She drove to the hospital without thinking and walked to the front desk. "David Torres,and Jeremy Griffis, what room are they in" she used their real names. The receptionist looked up. She had black hair tied into a tight ponytail and you could see her grey roots. Her nose was pointed and her lips where pursed. Her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She looked like she was in her early forties and according to her name tag her name was Wendy. She looked through some papers and pulled one out." Second floor Room 204, you cant see them yet, they just got out of surgery, you're allowed to wait in the waiting room for that floor though." she smiled at Sally. Sally looked and her and responded "OK, thank you." She walked over to the elevator and went up to the second floor. She sat in the waiting section and let the tears spill out. She cried for hours in that waiting room. While there, she over heard the doctor and a nurse talking. "Yes, those poor boys were in a fire, I don't think they're going to make it..." Sally tuned them out and broke into more sobs.__

Tears come streaming down your face  
I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes  
Tears come streaming down your face  
And I  
Jayy's eyes began to open and he stares at the ceiling, an iv hooked up to his arm and an oxygen tube taped to his face. His hand was bandaged up and it felt like a difficult effort to breath. He turned over and looked at Dahvie. It was the same except the bandages were on his chest. Jayy called Dahvie's name. No response. He tried again. Still no response . Tears weld in his eyes. He struggled to get up and then realized Dahvie was alive because of the heart monitor. Jayy chuckled at the fact that he never noticed that but still walked over to his bed. Dahvie woke up and looked at Jayy. He slid over and Jayy lied down next to him. "Thank you." Jayy said snuggling into Dahvie "You really saved me.." He finished. Dahvie "whispered into his hair. "Jayy, You saved me too, thank you and I wouldn't want to leave you there, like you said we die together." Dahvie said. Jayy kissed him on the cheek and sat there. "I love you Dahvie, But we need to face the fact...w-we aren't going to make it.."Jayy said chocking up. Tears fell down Jayy's face. "I love you too Jayy, And I know it's to late for us, but im glad I spent my last years with you, I couldn't think of a better way to spend it. If I die right now.. it would be OK because I would be with you" Dahvie finished. Jayy snuggled up to him. "Me too." Jayy stated. He snuggled into Dahvie. Tears were falling from Dahvie's eyes. Jayy kissed Dahvie one last time. Their hearts slowed to a stop and the heart monitor started the long, high pitched beeping noise that basically screamed that they where died in each others arms.  
_  
Lights will guide you home_

And ignite your bones

_And I will try to fix you_

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room and Sally got up and followed. They all stopped at the foot of their bed. They saw them together, holding each other. A Nurse had a tear on her cheek from the sight of them together. For some odd reason, this comforted Sally. She pulled out the note her and Dahvie wrote hours earlier. She reread that.

"Sally  
We will be together forever. Nothing will tear us apart! No matter what. Its us, together, Forever!  
-Dahvie and Jayy "  
Sally smiled. He was right and it made her feel better knowing they were together.


End file.
